Johnny's Cousin
by nomuerta
Summary: Johnny's cousin moves into town! Chapter six finally up! Sorry I haven't updated in so long
1. Chapter one

JOHNNY'S COUSIN  
  
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to live with him. A/n: Thoughts are in * * ok! Please review!  
  
Chapter one (Johnny)  
  
I walked into the house and there was a girl standing there looking lost and confused. I looked at her and then she smiled nervously,  
  
"Are you Johnny my cousin?"  
  
"I am Johnny but I do not know of any cousin" The girls face fell and I realised that Mum and Dad had not told me of her and they had gone out when they most probably knew she would come.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't been told. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jessica and I am to be staying with you for a while"  
  
"Why?" Jessica looked down,  
  
"My parents died in a car crash just last week"  
  
"Oh I am so sorry"  
  
"It's ok. Could you please show me where my bedroom is?"  
  
"Oh sure. Follow me" I led her down to a small room with drawers and a red bed against the window.  
  
"Sorry it's a bit small" I said quietly. Jessica nodded and put her items down on the bed. I realised then that she was wearing a long sleeved black top and white baggy pants. I felt awkward but Mum and Dad came in just then,  
  
"Oh so I see you have settled Jessica in. Good boy, now leave" Dad barked at me. I looked at Jessica to see she was kind of surprised at his behaviour.  
  
"Can I please go with you?" Jessica asked. I looked at Mum and Dad startled. They nodded while glaring. I nodded at Jessica and together we left the house.  
  
A/N: You like? 


	2. Chapter two

JOHNNY'S COUSIN  
  
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to live with him. A/n: Thoughts are in * * ok! Please review! It was short because it was the start!!!! Ok!  
  
Chapter two (Jessica)  
  
I followed my cousin, Johnny out of the house and over to a park. I felt very awkward but I did not like the feel of the house that much. Johnny's Dad seemed a bit like my own Dad, I hope he did not abuse Johnny. Johnny looked like a sweet guy who does not deserve to be abused. We sat on the side of the fountain,  
  
"Jessica before we go back I should warn you-" I cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"It must run in the family, my father abused me as well" Johnny looked shocked but he did not have much time to recover because a group of boys came over.  
  
"Who's this?" One boy with long rusty side burns asked.  
  
"Jessica, my cousin" Johnny said looking away from me. I looked up at the group and I started to feel uncomfortable. These were al tough guys and they were staring at me.  
  
"So another greaser?" A boy who looked about my age asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so, Pony"  
  
"What is a greaser?" I asked quietly.  
  
"A person who lives on the wrong side of town and really has no future and comes from a bad family. We're all greasers" I looked away. *Oh so now I am not like them* I stood up feeling embarrassed,  
  
"See you at home" I said to Johnny and then walked away. I walked around town until it started to get dark. I walked into the house to see Johnny home already and he had a swelling around his eye.  
  
"Johnny! What happened?" I asked rushing over to him. Johnny looked away and I could see Mr. Cade advancing on me,  
  
"It is your first night and you have already gone off by yourself! We have been worried sick!" I stayed silent knowing that if I said anything I would get hit.  
  
"Johnny got his punishment now it is time for yours. Since you are new here and you did not know the rule you can just stay in your room for the whole night. No tea or anything" I nodded and walked over to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I finished off my book in half an hour so cautiously I came out and walked into the living room.  
  
"Can I please go to the library to get a book and a card?" Uncle Greg looked furious.  
  
"You want to have permission to go to the library!" He spat library as if it was something deadly.  
  
"You are only new here but didn't your father keep you from going there! You will just turn into a brain! No you may not!" Uncle Greg got up and pushed my against the wall, pressing his ugly face right against mine,  
  
"You stay in your room and never ask that question again!" I looked at him and I knew I was going to start crying soon. I hated people being angry with me. Uncle Greg let go of me and I walked to my room and shut the door. Johnny had gone to his friend's house so I had absolutely nothing to do. I changed into a silk shirt and boxers and crawled into my bed. I soon fell asleep, not wanting to go to school tomorrow.  
  
"Jessica. Time to get up" Johnny shook me awake. I groaned and then opened my eyes. Johnny smiled and then silently left the room. I grabbed my clothes and had a quick shower. I emerged feeling a bit better. I walked into the kitchen and found a bag on the counter. Johnny offered me some toast, which I refused.  
  
"That bag is yours. I packed it for you" Johnny explained. I smiled,  
  
"Thanks" I said and slung it onto my back.  
  
"Are th-they still here?" I whispered. Johnny shook his head,  
  
"They both leave at six in the morning, do not worry" I smiled relieved.  
  
"They didn't do anything to you last night?" I shook my head.  
  
"Is the school far from here?"  
  
"No. You just go down the road to Yates Road and it is there. I will walk with you if you want"  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to embarrass you" I said and walked out of the house before Johnny could answer.  
  
I arrived at the school in ten minutes. I walked over to the office and I grabbed my schedule. Here they had all the core classes in the same room and then the option classes in other rooms. Uncle Greg had chosen Home Economics and Sewing. I hated them both but I suppose I had to put up with them. I walked into the classroom late. My teacher looked up and smiled kindly,  
  
"You must be Jessica Cade" I nodded.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat? We are doing maths" I nodded and sat down the back a couple of seats away from everyone. We were halfway through the maths lesson when a trashy (in my opinion) girl walked in.  
  
"Late as usual, Rita"  
  
"You know it!" She grinned. Obviously I had done something wrong because everyone was staring at me. Rita came down and sneered,  
  
"You are in my seat"  
  
"Oh sorry" I said moving "I did not know"  
  
"Oh trying to get smart now?" I frowned because I wasn't trying to get smart. I sat down and realised I was next to Ponyboy,  
  
"Hey" He said quietly. I nodded and went back to working out the circumference of the circle.  
  
The bell rang for recess just as I finished off my sentence for History. I gathered up my items and then walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Jessica is it? Why don't you come with me and my friends here" I looked up to see a girl with long brown hair and she was wearing a blue blouse and a pink skirt. I shrugged and followed the girl over to the backfield and sat down next to her.  
  
"My name is Christy. Sorry about Rita, she is always a drama queen" I smiled slightly and listened to the girls talk for a little while.  
  
"Hey Christy" A boy with black hair and bright blue eyes came up behind Christy and pulled her into a hug. Christy giggled and kissed the boy.  
  
"Paul this is Jessica. Jessica this is Paul" I nodded slightly and he just looked me up and down.  
  
"Nope not as cute as you Christy" Christy giggled again which made me kind of sick.  
  
"Why are you wearing pants?" One of Paul's friends asked.  
  
"I like them more than skirts" I answered quietly. The boys sniggered at this. I stood up with my bag,  
  
"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not as judgmental as you are so I think I might just go to the library"  
  
"Why'd you pick a library geek?" I heard Paul ask Christy as I walked away. That last comment stung but I was not going to give them the satisfaction of crying.  
  
"I see you have met the Socs," One of Johnny's friends said. I nodded,  
  
"Did you hate them?"  
  
"I hated them more than life itself and that is saying something"  
  
"I'm Two-Bit by the way" I nodded,  
  
"Do you ever smile?"  
  
"Only when there is a reason to smile. I must get going. See you around sometime maybe" 


	3. Chapter three

JOHNNY'S COUSIN  
  
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to live with him. A/n: Thoughts are in * * ok! Please review! It was short because it was the start!!!! Ok!  
  
Chapter three (Jessica)  
  
"Jessica! Wait up" I stopped and turned to see Johnny running up to me with Ponyboy. I sighed and waited patiently as they ran over to me,  
  
"Do you want to come to Pony's place? It is better than home" I looked between Pony and Johnny then silently shook my head. I had some homework to do and I wanted to read my book, although I had to hide it from my Uncle and Aunt.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Homework" I muttered.  
  
"We only have a couple of pages to do in our maths book" Pony commented.  
  
"I don't fit in, ok!" I nearly yelled. I turned and walked away feeling bad for yelling at them, they did nothing. I walked into the house. Uncle Greg and Aunt Nancy were home already. I walked silently into my room and closed the door. I sat down at the old rotten desk that was out for me and brought out my maths book. I finished the two pages in half an hour. I packed away my stuff and then produced my book. I lay on my bed and started to read it.  
  
An hour later the door opened and I didn't have enough time to hide the book. Uncle Greg saw it and his face contorted into rage. I knew I was in trouble, big trouble. Uncle Greg dragged me into the living room and he took the book off me. Slowly he took out every page in the book and threw it into the fire. He then produced a Singapore cane. I tried to run away then but Uncle Greg grabbed me and whipped me twelve times. I lay on the ground sobbing and shaking. My back was stinging and my face had been cut with the cane. Johnny walked in and saw me and then Uncle Greg with the cane.  
  
"And you let her go to the library and get a book! You should have stopped her!"  
  
"NO! Don't hurt him! He did nothing! I pushed him away! I should be punished!" Uncle Greg ignored my words and went straight to Johnny. I cried and pleaded for Uncle Greg to stop but he didn't. Uncle Greg silently left with Aunt Nancy in the car.  
  
"I am so sorry" I sobbed.  
  
"Shh.Do not worry, I am fine, it is you I am worried about" I sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Why must they do it?"  
  
"I do not know, Jess. Come with me to Pony's house and we will dress your cuts ok?" I nodded because even if I did not fit in I did not want to stay here anymore. We made our way over to Pony's house and I had calmed down by the time we walked through the front door. Johnny's friends all looked up. They all got up and kind of pushed me aside, since they didn't really know me. I sighed and was about to turn to leave when a hand grabbed my arm. It was Pony,  
  
"Are you ok, Jess?"  
  
"I'm fine" I lied. Johnny obviously heard this,  
  
"No she isn't! Look at her back!" I let Pony lift up my shirt and look at the markings on my back.  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at all the blood! Come on, we need to tend to you both" Johnny and I were dragged into the bathroom and for half an hour Pony cleaned out my wounds and then placed bandages over them while Soda tended to Johnny's and the rest of the gang stood in the doorway.  
  
"Why did he do it?" I turned red,  
  
"It was because of me. I did not mean for Johnny to get hurt"  
  
"What did you do?" The boy named Steve asked.  
  
"I brought a book into the house and did not have enough time to hide it from Uncle Greg"  
  
"So because you were reading a book?" Pony questioned. I nodded slightly and straightened up since Pony had tended to all my wounds. I made for the door but Pony stopped me,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I do not know, but I know you all don't want me here. I am a 'nerd' so I am not stupid"  
  
"Well you must be if you don't realise that we do want you here" Pony spoke up, softly but forcefully. I saw Dally (we had been introduced) make a face showing that he did not want me here. I pushed past them and nearly ran out the door,  
  
"Jessica! Please don't go!" Johnny said coming after me. I looked at him silently,  
  
"I do not belong here! I hate this place! I am not going back to the house and I am sorry if you are hurt before I get back" I turned and ran out the door. I sat down on the park bench and soon became lost in my own thoughts  
  
*I wish I were back home. Dad may have bet me but I get exactly the same treatment here. The good thing about New Zealand is that I had a best friend. I miss Ginny so much, I wish she were here now*  
  
"Hey, what do we have here?" I looked up to see a greasy looking guy. He looked about two years older than what I was. His appearance both startled and frightened me deeply. I stood up, ready to leave but I was pushed down by another guy.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere my perfect little angel" The two guys sat on either side of me. I did not like this at all,  
  
"Please, I don't have any money, I just want to go home" I almost whispered. I was scared and I did not want to get hurt or anything.  
  
"Oh, we don't want your money" One guy said tracing his finger along my jaw line. I stiffened in terror. This could not be happening.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" It was Johnny, Soda and Pony. The guys grinned at me and stood up,  
  
"Don't worry, we will get you one day" They sauntered off into a dark alleyway.  
  
"Jess, they didn't do anything to you did they?" Pony asked. His deep brown eyes were full of concern. I shook my head,  
  
"You shouldn't go off like that by yourself! You should have stayed with us, come on let's go back"  
  
"You aren't my Dad! You can't tell me what I should do! I am not going back because I hate it there! No one even likes me! They do it out of respect for you! I'm just some fragile little girl who can't look after herself and gets Johnny beaten up!"  
  
"We don't think that" Soda said quietly.  
  
"And pigs are flying straight out my ass!" I screamed. I wanted to get away from them.I wanted to get away from everyone! I hated this! I turned and ran until I found a deserted alleyway and sat down next to the bin. I saw a broken beer bottle. I grabbed it and I ran the broken glass over my skin. I saw the red blood slowly make its way down my arm when my vision blurred. I could not take it anymore. It was now or never. I was just about to slide the glass along the blue vein in my wrist when the bottle was taken out of my hand and thrown against the wall,  
  
"You are hurting yourself!" I looked up to see Ponyboy.  
  
"Well it's my body!" I yelled, standing up. I looked at him and then I wrapped my arms around him and wept on his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter four

JOHNNY'S COUSIN  
  
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to live with him. A/n: Thoughts are in * * ok! Please review! Thanks Bleu Cade and Maverick Girl.at least I know two people like my story.hope to see your story back up again soon Bleu Cade!  
  
Chapter four (Jessica)  
  
I wept for a long time and I could feel the stinging in my arm. I also realised that I was most probably getting blood on Pony's navy blue shirt. I calmed down a little as Johnny came. He saw my arm and then he came over and placed his hand on the bleeding to stop it.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Johnny whispered. I looked at the dirty ground,  
  
"It lets my feelings out. I'm sorry, Johnny, I am all messed up. I am not as strong as you. I need some way of getting my feelings out or I will slit my wrists"  
  
"Like she was about to do," Pony said looking at me. I did not like this at all, I felt so weak and I was embarrassed. I pulled my arm away and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone" I whispered.  
  
"I can not stand anybody else knowing that I-I do this. So please don't tell"  
  
"We won't tell" Pony said from beside me. I sighed in relief; "Unless you do more then we will tell! Sorry but you leave us no choice, it's either everyone finds out or you stop" I looked at him. I nodded mutely. I let Pony and Johnny take me back to the Curtis's. We walked in and Soda looked up.  
  
"What happened to your arm, Jess?"  
  
"Some hood did it" I answered quietly, hiding it from view. Pony moved Soda over so we could both sit down. I was very uptight because I was in a different house and I could see Dally looking at me with hate. Finally I turned to him and gathering up my confidence I glared at him,  
  
"Could you please stop looking at me as if I am some bug that is annoying you! I am a person and I don't give a damn whether or not you like me but quit staring!" Dally, Steve, Two-Bit and Soda all looked at me because they thought I was quiet. I turned red and looked down,  
  
"I'm sorry I was just annoyed," I said quietly. Johnny and I left at ten that night. I was glad to see the back of Dally.  
  
"I don't want to go back, can we just stay somewhere else tonight?"  
  
"Well, the only place I know of is the lot and it is kind of cold there"  
  
"I don't care, let's go there" Johnny led me to the lot. I lay down on the soft ground and soon fell asleep.  
  
"Jessica! Come on, we have to go back home and go to school!" I rubbed my eyes and realised that the sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"They won't be home will they?" I asked fearfully. Johnny shook his head,  
  
"They went past before. Don't worry they didn't see us" Johnny added as he saw the expression on my face. Slowly I stood up and rubbed my eyes as we trudged back to Johnny's house.  
  
"You can have the first shower. I'll pack your bag for you" I smiled weakly,  
  
"Thank you" I said and went into my room. I grabbed a black long sleeved top and red baggy cargo pants. I walked into the shower and washed myself.  
  
"There's your bag, don't get into any trouble" I smiled and watched Johnny walk into the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and went back into my room. I sat in front of the mirror and brushed my long black hair. My bright blue eyes glanced at the cut on my forehead. I fingered it lightly, feeling the rough surface.  
  
"So Dad was right. Your Uncle Greg would not want to know you, no one would"  
  
"I would" I turned around, startled to find Johnny standing in the doorway. I turned red and started to tie my hair up into a long ponytail that traced its way down to my ribs.  
  
"Are you nearly ready?" I asked quietly. I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder. Johnny nodded,  
  
"We have to wait for Pony though, he usually comes by in the morning" My heart leapt slightly at the mention of Pony's name, I shrugged it off though.  
  
We were waiting for ten minutes until Pony finally came walking across the front lawn. He opened the door and walked in. He was wearing a black sleeveless top and jeans that were upturned at the bottom. His now bleached blonde hair was greased back and his face was smooth and expressionless. I think he noticed how I was staring at him because he gave me a funny look. I looked away and stood up.  
  
"What do we have first, Jessica?" Pony asked, breaking the silence as we walked to school. I produced my schedule,  
  
"English. That Rita girl will be late again won't she?" Pony smiled slightly,  
  
"Yeah she will. I heard about you with those Soc's. Are they your friends now?"  
  
"Like I told Two-Bit, I hate them more than life itself" Pony nodded and then turned to Johnny.  
  
"Hey Johnny do you think that Rita has a boyfriend?" He asked dropping his voice a little. I looked at him, as my little crush seemed to evaporate into thin air.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out? Why must everyone have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend? Why do you like Rita anyway, she is just some trashy girl who has an attitude problem and thinks she owns the place" I said angrily. Pony and Johnny both looked at me surprised. I glared at Pony and then started walking faster, wanting to get away from them.  
  
A/N: Ok please review.please!!!!! I know that was a kind of bad ending but anyway. 


	5. Chapter five

JOHNNY'S COUSIN  
  
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to live with him. A/n: Thoughts are in * * ok! Please review! Thanks Bleu Cade and Maverick Girl.at least I know two people like my story.hope to see your story back up again soon Bleu Cade!  
  
Chapter five (Pony)  
  
As I watched Jessica storm away I was confused. What had I done to her?  
  
"What did I say?" I asked confused. Johnny looked just as confused,  
  
"I have no idea. Let's just leave her to cool off" I nodded and continued walking.  
  
"I don't think she does, I wouldn't really know though" Johnny answered me. I nodded as I walked into the school grounds. Jessica was already in the class as I walked in and she deliberately avoided my gaze. I sat on the other side of the class and took out my English book.  
  
The bell rang to indicate interval. Jessica was one of the first people out of the class and I saw that she went straight to the library.  
  
"Jessica!" I called out. Jessica stopped and she waited for me to catch up to her.  
  
"What did I do this morning?" Jessica turned red slightly,  
  
"I was just-I am-never mind"  
  
"Please tell me" I begged.  
  
"Why should I? You aren't my friend"  
  
"Well I thought I was"  
  
"You thought wrong!" She turned and was about in the library when I yelled something that I shouldn't have and I knew would hurt her,  
  
"Are you going to get out another book so your Uncle can catch you with it and abuse Johnny again! You are different to what I thought you were"  
  
"You are too! I hate all of you! You think you can go around hurting people's feelings as if they don't care well one day you are going to get hurt bad and I hope you hurt so much that your soul bleeds!" She then disappeared into the library. I turned and came face to face with Johnny. How long had he been there for?  
  
"You know you really shouldn't have said that, Pony, she cut her arm last time everything got too hard for her"  
  
"I was angry, I'm sorry"  
  
"It's not me you should apologise to" He said glancing at the library and then walking away from me. I looked at the library and then slowly I entered. I could not believe that I had just done that, usually I am quiet and I have never said anything mean to anyone except Darry. I found her reading a book and obviously trying to keep back the tears because she brushed away the ones that escaped.  
  
"Jessica" I said softly. She glanced at me and then quickly turned her head away.  
  
"What?" She asked sniffling slightly.  
  
"I'm really really sorry, Jess, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"  
  
"Well you did"  
  
"I'm so sorry for it as well" Jessica seemed to have a little debate inside herself and then she turned and wrapped her arms around me. I half expected her to start sobbing but she didn't, she just held me and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry too, you should be able to like whoever you want. You are my friend Pony, a very good one as well" I pulled back and she smiled at me. I smiled and looked around,  
  
"So do you want to come with me to the gang?" Jessica hesitated but nodded in the end. Jess put back her book and then picked up her bag and followed me out of the library.  
  
We walked over to the group which were gathered around Two- Bits beat up car.  
  
"Hey Jess, Pony" Two-Bit peered at Jessica and then blurted out, "Have you been crying?" I thought that Jessica would yell but instead she smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
"Well a few tears escaped, so not really crying" Johnny looked at me and then smiled warmly. I sat down next to Johnny and Jess sat on the boot of the car.  
  
"So we have a girl to this little group do we?"  
  
"Looks like it" Johnny said, speaking for Jessica. Jessica seemed a little shy and she was extremly quiet when she didn't let her temper show. I studied Jessica. She had light blue eyes that I could not see at the moment since her eyes were on the ground, her hair was a dark black and it went down to the top of her ribs and her face was a tanned colour. Jess had a slim form but not so skinny that you would think it was only skin and bone.  
  
A/N: Ok guess what I just heard.THERE WILL BE ANOTHER DVD COMING OUT IN MARCH 2003!!!!! It will have up to 40 minutes extra footage!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!! 


	6. Chapter six

JOHNNY'S COUSIN  
  
Summary: Johnny's cousin comes to live with him.  
  
A/n: Thoughts are in * * ok! Please review! Thanks Bleu Cade and Maverick Girl.at least I know two people like my story.hope to see your story back up again soon Bleu Cade!  
  
Chapter six (Johnny)  
  
Jessica and I both walked back to the Curtis's with Pony. Pony and Jessica seemed to get along very well and I think the reason why Jessica was upset this morning was because she had a crush on Pony, but I am not too sure.  
  
"Want anything to eat?" Pony called from the kitchen.  
  
"I do and Jess will too"  
  
"No I won't!" Jess called to Pony, glaring playfully at me. Pony came out carrying three packs of chips. He tossed one to me and then one to Jess. Jess rolled her eyes but opened her bag anyway.  
  
"I thought you didn't want any"  
  
"Well I didn't want Pony to get up again!" Jess said as she ate her chips. I laughed,  
  
"You're one strange girl"  
  
"Oi! No I'm not; I'm just normal! All normal!" She grinned and threw a chip at me. Pony laughed,  
  
"Was that supposed to hurt him?"  
  
"I suppose" Jess said shrugging. I shook my head and then flicked on the TV.  
  
"Nothing is on! What's the point of having a TV when nothing is on?"  
  
"Elvis Presley"  
  
"Because Elvis Presley has one?" Jess asked confused. Pony laughed,  
  
"No, put on Elvis Presley!"  
  
"Oh!" Jess turned red and then placed the Elvis Presley album on. As 'Blue Suede Shoes' blared out of the speakers, Jessica started to dance. Of course she put down the chips first and then she went completely mental, bouncing around and her so called 'dancing'. Next thing I knew Pony had joined and I was getting pulled in. So there we were, bouncing around and laughing at our own movements. We were through the fourth song when somebody turned the music off and there Steve was, leaning against the cabinet with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Never I would see the day where ole' Johnnycakes and Pony would dance like that! Good on you girl, you have done well!" Jessica giggled nervously. Obviously Steve made her a little nervous.  
  
"Aw be quiet Steve," I said, blushing and sitting back down. It seemed that I could really only be myself when I was around Jess and Pony. It seemed that Jess could only be herself when she was around Pony and me, it was strange.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Pony asked a little coldly. Pony never liked Steve; in fact he hated him.  
  
"Hey I can come here if I want, Pony, it ain't just your place" Steve shot back, just as cold.  
  
"Please no fighting. I just want one place without fighting, please?" Jess said looking between Pony and Steve who were shooting daggers at each other. Finally Pony broke eye contact and switched the music back on,  
  
"Whatever" Steve said, walking out again. There was an uncomfortable silence,  
  
"Let's go do something else, you guys. We need something to do" Jess said, standing up.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Let's just go the Dingo, have a few shakes and hang out" Jess suggested, making her way to the door already.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Soda asked stepping in and looking at Jess, who turned quiet real quick. Pony answered,  
  
"We're going to the Dingo"  
  
"Why don't you stay back with me and the gang? They're all coming within the next ten minutes" Jess looked as if she were told Christmas was cancelled.  
  
"Well me and Jess'll go to the park, we might come back later. Wanna come Pony?"  
  
"Sure" Pony said, grabbing his jacket. "Be back before dark" He said before all three of us walked outside. It was good, just the three of us. We liked each others company and we got along well. Jess seemed to really like Pony,  
  
"Pony, have you really got a crush on that girl?"  
  
"What? Oh, well no not really, but she's the best girl I can get"  
  
"So you will settle with second best when there could be a great girl right in front of you?" Pony looked at Jess strangely and my suspicions were confirmed Jess liked Pony. Jess turned red,  
  
"Never mind" She said, sighing. Pony looked at her as if he were seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Jess" Pony stopped Jess and then I saw Pony glance at me,  
  
"I'll be over at the fountain," I said walking over to the fountain and sitting down. From where I was standing there was a lot of talking and then finally they kissed. Took them long enough! I thought it was great that Jess found someone! She needed someone to treat her right and I think Pony would do that well. I couldn't help but smile. I wondered if I was ever going to meet a girl who would like me and I would like her back. Not any of the greasy girls, but girls like Jess. Maybe middle class. Then I realised how stupid that was, no middle class girl would want to date me. I'm a greaser, worthless trash. I sighed, all I wanted was one girl, only one.  
  
Jess and Pony came over to where I was, holding hands.  
  
"Took you guys long enough!" I grinned at them and Jess blushed.  
  
"So are we going to go to the Dingo or what?" Pony asked, starting to stand up.  
  
"Well I suppose so. You guys got money?" I asked Pony and Jess. Jess nodded and produced $5.  
  
"Wow. Where did you get that?"  
  
"I have a lot more money, stored away. I don't want Uncle Greg to get a hold of it so I put it into a bank account"  
  
"Really?" Jess nodded. So my cousin was rich? That did not make for a good greaser. I just shrugged it off.  
  
"Well come on. I need a good feed!" I exclaimed grinning as we walked to the Dingo.  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Sorry I haven't updated in ages.I've just been REAL slack! And today is my writing mood.shame I only have 15 minutes left of it before I have to go to work!!! Ahhh well. 


End file.
